segundo capitulo
by horadefinn12
Summary: despues de romper con la pf finn busca otro camino en el camino encontrara a fionna cake marshall lee dulce gumball
1. la aventura comienza

cap 2: tienes que

jake:lo siento finn no puedes estar solo

f:PERO NO QUIERO A MAS NADIE ME PARTIERON EL CORAZON 3 VESES I AUN QUIERES QUE SIGUA NO LO CREO

J:PERO FINN SI ESTAS SOLO SERAS UN ANCIANO CON ARRUGAS Y HABRA OTRO HEROE QUE TENGA A TODAS LAS PRINCESAS A SUS PIES INCLUYENDO A LA PRINCESA FLAMA

F:COMO ME PUEDES DECIR ESO NOLO ARE QUIERAS O NO QUIERAS

J:PUES AYA TU/se marcha

f:BIEN VETE NO TE NESESITO

J:HAHAHA CLARO QUE SI I ME VENDRAS PIDIENDO PERDON

F:QUE NO

J:QUE SI

F:NO

J:SI

F/SUSPIRO/ESTABIEN BUSCARE A ALGUIEN I ME CASARE

J:QUE

LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA NUCA A FINN

FINN:QUE RAYOS TE PASA

J:aun eres mu joven

f:hay si tu,ya tengo 17 años i la proxima semana cumplire 18

j:hay si tu ahora que tengo 18 are lo que se me plazca/con voz burlona/

f:argh

:

mientra afuera de la casa de finn/la pf estaba oyendo todo

pf:hay finn cuando entenderas/se va/

1 semana despues

toc toc toc

finn:yo habrire

Bmo:mmmm.. parece que ya esta mejor desde la ultima vez

nep:no lo creo estaba llorando ayer i desia PORQUEEEEEE

Bmo:hahahahaha

finn habre la puerta i era la princesa hot dog

finn:que hay principesa

ph:hahaha finn eres tan gracioso,bueno me preguntaba si quisieras salir a una cita hoy por la noche

finn:me parece bien

ph:ok nos vemos a las 8:00

finn:estabien

SE VA

f/suspiro/esto es culpa de jake me las pagara

mientras en otra parte no muy lejana

fi:oye cake as visto mi zapato

C:hay no se jovencita

fi:oye no me hables asi

C:pues consiguete un novio i asi hablas mejor con el

fi:argh

C:buscalo tu sola hum

fi:TON...da

fi:nesesito tomarme una bacasiones le dejare una nota a cake/ok aqui vamos

FIONNA ESCRIBIO PERO CUANDO SALIO VIO UNA CAJA DE CHOCOLATES

fi:aargh de nuevo MARSHAAAAAAAALL

M:como supiste

fi:porque dise departe de marshall lee

m:oh

fi:NO FASTIDIES

m:fionna no te vallas yo te amo

fi:ah si pues YO NO/ADIOS MARSHALL TONTO

M:argh seras mia ya lo vereas hum

fi:hay si te tengo tanto miedo

m:argh

fi:Adios tortolo

y fionna se fue mientras en otra parte

finn tuvo la misma idea solo que se iria en la mañana el no dejaria a una princesa plantada

finn fue a su cita se divirtio un rato

finn:ADIOS PRINCIPESA

ph:HAHAHAHAHA

f:bueno es hora de escribir

finn llego a su casa BMO Y NEPTOR ESTABAN EN UNA FIESTA I FINN TERMINO, DURMIO 3 HORAS ENPACO SUS COSAS I SE FUE

AL OTRO DIA LLEGO JAKE

J:FINN donde estas

bmo:el te dejo esta carta

QUERIDO JAKE ME IRE UNOS DIAS YA NO SOPORTO ESTAR AQUI LAMENTO MUCHO ESTO PERO EL HEROE NESESITA DESCANSAR TE ENCARGO A TODO Ooo EN TUS MANOS AH I SALUDA A NEPTOR Y BMO DE MI PARTE I SI ALGUIEN ME VIENE A BUSCAR LE DAS ESTA CARTA ADIOS JAKE ASTA PRONTO

FINN

J:aah es lo mejor finn

mientras con finn

finn:ag estoy cansado nesesito llegar al otro lado del oseano aunque le tenga miedo dah are una valza

finn iso una balza i se fue llego al otro dia finn entreno durante 3 dias aprendo ninjitsus que le quto al rey helado ahora savia poderes de hielo tierra y fuego despues iso una choza y ahi estubo alejado de todo a finn le gustaba relajarse pero no se dejava de preguntar si Ooo estaba bien aunque se la aya dejado a su hermano y mejor amigo jake

f/suspiro/bueno saldre un rato

finn avia aumentado su fuerza lo que iso que se les viera unos musculos mientras en un lugar muy serca de hay

fi:ag devi traer mas agua acampare aqui,hum que fue ese ruido

fi avia visto a un humano sin camisa practicando con sus espadas una de oro i otra de sangre de demonio

fi:un humano (se sonrojo) HEY TU MUCHACHO

f:QUE QUIEN ERES

fi:soy fionna la humana i t...tu

f:HUMANO pense que era el ultimo

fi:osea que s...si eres hu...humano

f:si me llamo finn el humano

fi:bonito nombre

f:que dises

fi:NADA, NADA/se sonroja/i eres de aqui

f:no,as oido de Ooo

fi:si pense que era un mito

fin:pues soy de hay DE Ooo

fi:i que ases en Aaa

f:bueno (suspiro)yo soy un heroe aya en Ooo pero pero AGHT

fi:que

f:rompi con mi novia la princesa flama

fi:princesa flama (pensamiento de fionna) se parece a mi ex novio principe flama

f:i entonses paso una semana mi hermano jake me consiguio citas con las princesas de Ooo i desidi irme le escribi una nota le dije que queria estar un tiempo descansando

fi:si ami me pas lo mismo i rompi con mi ex novio principe flama i otro ex novio que se llama marshall lee me esta acosando i desidi irme aunque peliada con mi herma...un momento tu tienes un hermano,osea que hay otros humanos

f:amh no jake es i un perro magico sus padres me adoptaron

fi:ah yo tengo una gata magica i es mi hermana i tambien me adoptaron

f:wow si que tenemos en comun

fi:(se sonroja)hehehe si

f:i quieres pasar la noche en la cabaña

fi:estabien

f:pero antes eres espadachin

fi:hehehe si

f:que tal si asemos una pelea

fi:me parese bien

f:genial saca tus espadas se pondran usar poderes majicos i todo

fi:lo pone aun mejor

f:hahaha si

fi:bueno aqui vamos

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	2. tienes que

cap 2: tienes que

jake:lo siento finn no puedes estar solo

f:PERO NO QUIERO A MAS NADIE ME PARTIERON EL CORAZON 3 VESES I AUN QUIERES QUE SIGUA NO LO CREO

J:PERO FINN SI ESTAS SOLO SERAS UN ANCIANO CON ARRUGAS Y HABRA OTRO HEROE QUE TENGA A TODAS LAS PRINCESAS A SUS PIES INCLUYENDO A LA PRINCESA FLAMA

F:COMO ME PUEDES DECIR ESO NOLO ARE QUIERAS O NO QUIERAS

J:PUES AYA TU/se marcha

f:BIEN VETE NO TE NESESITO

J:HAHAHA CLARO QUE SI I ME VENDRAS PIDIENDO PERDON

F:QUE NO

J:QUE SI

F:NO

J:SI

F/SUSPIRO/ESTABIEN BUSCARE A ALGUIEN I ME CASARE

J:QUE

LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA NUCA A FINN

FINN:QUE RAYOS TE PASA

J:aun eres mu joven

f:hay si tu,ya tengo 17 años i la proxima semana cumplire 18

j:hay si tu ahora que tengo 18 are lo que se me plazca/con voz burlona/

f:argh

:

mientra afuera de la casa de finn/la pf estaba oyendo todo

pf:hay finn cuando entenderas/se va/

1 semana despues

toc toc toc

finn:yo habrire

Bmo:mmmm.. parece que ya esta mejor desde la ultima vez

nep:no lo creo estaba llorando ayer i desia PORQUEEEEEE

Bmo:hahahahaha

finn habre la puerta i era la princesa hot dog

finn:que hay principesa

ph:hahaha finn eres tan gracioso,bueno me preguntaba si quisieras salir a una cita hoy por la noche

finn:me parece bien

ph:ok nos vemos a las 8:00

finn:estabien

SE VA

f/suspiro/esto es culpa de jake me las pagara

mientras en otra parte no muy lejana

fi:oye cake as visto mi zapato

C:hay no se jovencita

fi:oye no me hables asi

C:pues consiguete un novio i asi hablas mejor con el

fi:argh

C:buscalo tu sola hum

fi:TON...da

fi:nesesito tomarme una bacasiones le dejare una nota a cake/ok aqui vamos

FIONNA ESCRIBIO PERO CUANDO SALIO VIO UNA CAJA DE CHOCOLATES

fi:aargh de nuevo MARSHAAAAAAAALL

M:como supiste

fi:porque dise departe de marshall lee

m:oh

fi:NO FASTIDIES

m:fionna no te vallas yo te amo

fi:ah si pues YO NO/ADIOS MARSHALL TONTO

M:argh seras mia ya lo vereas hum

fi:hay si te tengo tanto miedo

m:argh

fi:Adios tortolo

y fionna se fue mientras en otra parte

finn tuvo la misma idea solo que se iria en la mañana el no dejaria a una princesa plantada

finn fue a su cita se divirtio un rato

finn:ADIOS PRINCIPESA

ph:HAHAHAHAHA

f:bueno es hora de escribir

finn llego a su casa BMO Y NEPTOR ESTABAN EN UNA FIESTA I FINN TERMINO, DURMIO 3 HORAS ENPACO SUS COSAS I SE FUE

AL OTRO DIA LLEGO JAKE

J:FINN donde estas

bmo:el te dejo esta carta

QUERIDO JAKE ME IRE UNOS DIAS YA NO SOPORTO ESTAR AQUI LAMENTO MUCHO ESTO PERO EL HEROE NESESITA DESCANSAR TE ENCARGO A TODO Ooo EN TUS MANOS AH I SALUDA A NEPTOR Y BMO DE MI PARTE I SI ALGUIEN ME VIENE A BUSCAR LE DAS ESTA CARTA ADIOS JAKE ASTA PRONTO

FINN

J:aah es lo mejor finn

mientras con finn

finn:ag estoy cansado nesesito llegar al otro lado del oseano aunque le tenga miedo dah are una valza

finn iso una balza i se fue llego al otro dia finn entreno durante 3 dias aprendo ninjitsus que le quto al rey helado ahora savia poderes de hielo tierra y fuego despues iso una choza y ahi estubo alejado de todo a finn le gustaba relajarse pero no se dejava de preguntar si Ooo estaba bien aunque se la aya dejado a su hermano y mejor amigo jake

f/suspiro/bueno saldre un rato

finn avia aumentado su fuerza lo que iso que se les viera unos musculos mientras en un lugar muy serca de hay

fi:ag devi traer mas agua acampare aqui,hum que fue ese ruido

fi avia visto a un humano sin camisa practicando con sus espadas una de oro i otra de sangre de demonio

fi:un humano (se sonrojo) HEY TU MUCHACHO

f:QUE QUIEN ERES

fi:soy fionna la humana i t...tu

f:HUMANO pense que era el ultimo

fi:osea que s...si eres hu...humano

f:si me llamo finn el humano

fi:bonito nombre

f:que dises

fi:NADA, NADA/se sonroja/i eres de aqui

f:no,as oido de Ooo

fi:si pense que era un mito

fin:pues soy de hay DE Ooo

fi:i que ases en Aaa

f:bueno (suspiro)yo soy un heroe aya en Ooo pero pero AGHT

fi:que

f:rompi con mi novia la princesa flama

fi:princesa flama (pensamiento de fionna) se parece a mi ex novio principe flama

f:i entonses paso una semana mi hermano jake me consiguio citas con las princesas de Ooo i desidi irme le escribi una nota le dije que queria estar un tiempo descansando

fi:si ami me pas lo mismo i rompi con mi ex novio principe flama i otro ex novio que se llama marshall lee me esta acosando i desidi irme aunque peliada con mi herma...un momento tu tienes un hermano,osea que hay otros humanos

f:amh no jake es i un perro magico sus padres me adoptaron

fi:ah yo tengo una gata magica i es mi hermana i tambien me adoptaron

f:wow si que tenemos en comun

fi:(se sonroja)hehehe si

f:i quieres pasar la noche en la cabaña

fi:estabien

f:pero antes eres espadachin

fi:hehehe si

f:que tal si asemos una pelea

fi:me parese bien

f:genial saca tus espadas se pondran usar poderes majicos i todo

fi:lo pone aun mejor

f:hahaha si

fi:bueno aqui vamos

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


End file.
